The First Date Syndrome
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Zeeltor and Yazmine his new alien lab assistant go on their first date. It's sweet and humorous cause I'm really into comedy!


Hi there, please don't plagiarize or sue me, if you do, your legs might get broken, lol. Some characters belong to MIB The Animated Series (ex: Zeeltor) and the rest belong to me (ex: Yazmine). Hope you enjoy the story!

The First Date Syndrome

Zeeltor worked quickly to finish his experiment, pausing every now and then to stare up at the clock. Yazmine had finished a half hour ago and was now getting ready for, *gulp*, their first date!

He had asked her out to dinner at the beginning of the week and was relieved when she had excepted. Of course neither of them wanted to make plans before their projects were done so they had decided to wait till the end of the week, and here it was, Friday night.

Zeeltor fumbled nervously with the wires and encased them in the metal box, "Oh well," he sighed, "here it goes!" he pressed the green button on top of the matchbox sized invention and grinned widely when it didn't blow up.

Instead, the invention started humming and the green light began to blink. He turned and pointed it towards a potato that he had placed on the counter. The potato started steaming and when Zeeltor paused and sliced it open, it was cooked! "Excellent!" Zeeltor said cheerfully, "It works!"

"That's great news!" Yazmine smiled as she stood in the doorway. She was wearing an elegant indigo evening gown and blushed when Zeeltor grew speechless and stared at her.

"Um…you look nice." he finally managed to say.

"Thanks," she laughed shyly. "Agent V in costumes made it for me."

"She did an excellent job." Zeeltor replied as he inspected the gown. "You can barely see the seams."

"Yeah," Yazmine caught sight of Zeeltor's latest invention, "What does your creation do?"

"Oh," Zeeltor went back into mad scientist mode, "it's really quite nifty, I call it the Heatwave Dispulser!" he held his latest invention up proudly for Yazmine to see.

"It looks amazing, and compact." Yazmine laughed, "And I'm guessing that the steaming potato on the counter over there means it's a success?"

"Yes indeedy!" Zeeltor glanced back at the clock again, "Oh my! We'd better hurry if we're going to have enough time to stop by the science convention after dinner!"

Yazmine smiled and draped her lab coat around her shoulders before taking Zeeltor's arm. "Lead the way Doctor."

Zeeltor felt his cheeks turn red, "Uh, okay. Lucy! You and Blitz play nice while we're gone!"

The little alien firefly and dish of bacteria on the counter looked up. Blitz chirped something while Lucy roared and the two lovers left the lab for a night on the town.

******

Pierre Jotenalii's was a quaint little café on the corner of one of the nicest section's of New York. It got a lot of business and it's cuisine was some of the most _unique _in the galaxy. Why you'd travel light years to try it…if you were an alien.

Humans didn't really care much for this exquisite food, they thought it to be an acquired taste. Truthfully some of the meals could be quite harmful if consumed by a member of the human race. Still, for an alien, this was an elegant restaurant to go to on your first date.

Yazmine sat a little uncomfortably at her table though. It was beautiful on the elaborately decorated café patio. The night air floated around the diners, warm and refreshing. But Yazmine wasn't exactly big on high society dining. Truthfully, she would have been much more at ease if she and Zeeltor had just enjoyed a nice T.V. dinner together in the lab. However, she knew that the good doctor had gone through such feats merely to impress her. "This is nice Zeeltor." she said with a forced smile as she placed her napkin in her lap. '_I can't wait to get to a nice normal science convention!_' 

Zeeltor piddled with his menu, he wasn't really big on these ritzy places either. But Yazmine was correct in assuming that he was enduring all of this for her. "Yes, I'm glad you think so. And it looks like we'll be right in time for the science convention. It's always nice to tour the human inventions and see what quaint devices and theories they've come up with."

Yazmine laughed, "They do seem to create the most amusing gadgets in their spare time."

"Cold fusion, I believe, was the last 'crack pot' experiment I witnessed here." Zeeltor chuckled, "It's hard to believe that it's taken them this long to get that far. Plutonium particle beams are actually a 'foreign concept' to this species!"

"Madame, Monsieur," the waiter approached in his French style human suit. The customers were the only ones not in human suits, thanks to an Ichulo screen surrounding them that prevented passer-bys from noticing anything more than a few humans dining on French cuisine on a café patio. "May I take your order, or bring you out a bottle of Reebivin perhaps?"

The two scientists ordered and chatted over things such as their latest inventions and the unwillingness of patients to cooperate nowadays until their food arrived.

Zeeltor was laughing, "And Agents Jay and Delia are the worst!" Yazmine was listening intently to his amusing recollections of his first medical encounters with the two agents. "Agent Jay had an advanced case of a rare neuro-spinal disease caused from what Kay put as 'Bare handing a Bovis,' and he needed immediate brain surgery to correct the problem. Well, he was extremely uncooperative so I had to use an alternate form of persuasion to get him on the operating table."

"You mean you knocked him out and drug him there?" Yazmine interpreted.

"Exactly!" Zeeltor replied, "And when he awoke from his little operation he was anything but grateful that I had saved his motor skills."

"Gratitude isn't something to be expected from Jay when he's forced to do anything that's good for him." Yazmine observed, "I've heard about the time he gives you when it's time for his six weeks shots. And I've noticed the way that he's constantly tampering with everything in the lab, he'll never learn."

"And Agent Delia was the same way when I implanted those chips for telepathic and telekinetic capabilities into her brain. Not only did I enhance her mind but the technology has gotten her out of a good deal of tough situations."

"Still, that's a procedure I could only perform on someone who had volunteered," Yazmine objected, she really had been displeased to learn of how Delia had been forced under the knife for the 'good of science'.

"I had Zed's permission."

"But Delia didn't want the abilities. I thought you were working on developing them naturally through card remote-visualization and such?"

"She wasn't very cooperative, you should try ungluing her from a television set sometime." He poked the strange piece of meat before him. It appeared to be the remains of a Quixy steer.

Yazmine laughed and then watched as he awkwardly jabbed the meat, 'Oh perfect, he's gone into mad scientist mode again.'

"I really hope this poor creature was a lot healthier looking when it was alive, "Zeeltor mused.

'Just don't dissect your dinner.' "I'm sure it was Zeeltor." Yazmine glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist, "We'd better be getting finished with our meals if we're going to have enough time to change into our human suits for the science convention."

"Quite so," Zeeltor agreed, staring down at the bulky black wristwatch he had on.

******

"Careful!" Zeeltor chuckled as he and Yazmine struggled in the vehicle to get into their human suits. No easy feat with such little room to move in. 

"I don't think that the LTDs were designed for this sort of thing," Yazmine laughed as she accidentally rammed her elbow against Zeeltor's seat again.

"Must really have a talk with the agent in charge of vehicle designs tomorrow," he struggled to pull the material over his arm, "How are you fairing back there my dear?"

"Almost got it on." She smiled sweetly in the rearview mirror as Zeeltor watched her fold up her wings and noticed that she didn't have on a critical piece of undergarments. Too bad she had her back to him.

"Uh, that makes one of us," he chuckled and fished his mask out of the floorboard. Yazmine was in the backseat and he was up front, she really hoped he wouldn't accidentally hit the little red button.

She pulled her mask out of the duffle bag on the seat next to her and smoothed out her dress, she'd just be pulling her lab coat on over it anyway. "Um…Zeeltor?"

"Yes?" he sounded a bit muffled and Yazmine turned to see he had put his human mask on backwards. She shook her head and adjusted it.

"Could you help me get this on over my back. I can't quite get the zipper to go all the way up." she turned back around and held up her short black hair. 

"Of course," he reached down to her lower back and got hold of the zipper, "must have a talk with Agent V in costumes and wardrobe as well and see if she can come up with something a little easier to put on."

Yazmine felt his fingers brush against her back, well, the fingers of his human suit, he usually just had three. "Are my hands cold?" he asked when he noticed her back arch suddenly.

"No," she blushed, "it just…tickled."

He smiled and went back to zipping her up. The zipper slid all the way up her back (which had a lovely curve) and to the nape of her neck. "There we go, all done." he announced as she turned back around. "So, how do I look?"

"Like the smartest human on the planet." Yazmine smiled gazing at him in his particularly nerdish human disguise. He even had wide rimmed glasses and suspenders. But she knew it was him underneath and that was all that mattered.

Yazmine pulled her mask on and turned to Zeeltor again, "And what about me? Will I pass for a human?"

Zeeltor leaned over the backseat and inspected her disguise. It was beautiful. Not that this was the first time he'd seen her in it. But in the pale moonlight that shone through the LTD's windows she looked even more stunning than she did when she wore it in the lab. As Agent Jay would say, 'she made this look good!' "You look like the most beautiful human in the universe." he sighed.

This caused Yazmine to blush all over, and it even shown through her disguise. "You're a shameless flatterer Doctor."

They leaned in to kiss. It was one of those long, slow motion, passionate, movie-type kisses that seems to last forever when in reality it's only a few seconds long. But both scientists were certainly doing their best to make it last forever.

Even through the human suits, which certainly didn't extend into their mouths, the kiss was breathtaking.

******

"Greetings and salutations fellow scientists and research funders," a particularly geeky man in a lab coat announced as he stood at a podium at the head of the science convention. "This is the twenty fifth annual science convention where medical breakthroughs and technological advances are displayed along with their ingenious creators for all those I the field to see! My name's Dr. Adam Shipes and let me be the first to say welcome to the Millennium Innovations Convention!"

There was a moment of applause from a wide range of researchers, inventors, funders, and lab assistants before the man instructed them to go out there and get a glimpse of the future! The announcer then pushed his glasses back up and went backstage where his lab buddies were all waiting.

"Great speech Shipes!" Professor Nark praised him.

"That was even better than the one Dr. Neuterman from animal research gave last year!" his colleague Dr. Pituitary added.

"Thanks guys," Dr. Shipes chuckled, and snorted. "Now if you'll excuse me," he tilted his head back and headed off towards the bathroom, "I have a slight nosebleed to take care of."

"He just gets so nervous." Professor Nark shook his head, "So…did anyone catch Galaxy Wars last night?"

Over by one of the scientific exhibits Dr. Brenhow and a few of his fellow scientists were talking when he suddenly began rasping and reached in his lab coat, pulling out his inhaler.

"Oh no." Dr. Kosher wheezed, "you know what that means…"

"Pretty girl!" Professor Warty froze, breaking into a cold sweat. Slowly they turned around and spotted Yazmine entering the convention center with Zeeltor's arm wrapped around hers.

"Wwwwooowww!!!"

"What a babe," Kosher wheezed, taking another breathe from his inhaler and staring at her lovely violet contacts when she turned her head towards him.

"Beauty AND brains," Warty said dreamily, Yazmine's hair catching the light from the luminescent bulbs, "is there any more perfect combination?"

"I'd like to set off a chemical reaction with her," Brenhow sighed, Warty and Kosher nodded. 

"Aaahh!!!" Kosher gasped, "They're coming over here! Quick! Look busy!"

The three scientist scrambled around the invention, a Plutonium Atom Splitter. "Ah, and what have we here?" Zeeltor inquired as he approached with Yazmine.

"Oh why it's quite simple," Dr. Brenhow stepped out from around the device to explain in a matter-of-fact tone. He threw Yazmine a wide smile, showing his braces, before turning to show Zeeltor the machine's components. Zeeltor didn't see this pathetic attempt at flirtation, lucky for Brenhow.

Yazmine merely smiled back, she was struggling not to laugh at all the metal shoved in that weird human's mouth.

"Hey, is my retainer in right?" Kosher whispered to Warty just before Yazmine and Zeeltor were led around to the other side of the machine where they standing. Warty quickly nodded and Kosher slipped around the other side and caught Yazmine's arm.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering why so many human males kept giving her that goofy grin when she was in her human disguise.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Kosher, top chemist in Quintech Labs and a Harvard graduate."

"How nice for you…" Yazmine replied, these humans obviously weren't aware that graduating from a top college on Earth was almost the same as graduating from a third rate college on most other planets. "I'm Dr. Yazmine, lab assistant to Dr. Zeeltor. We work for a branch off of the government." she thought that was the best way to put it, despite the zero involvement the government had with the MIB.

"That's fascinating." he lied.

"Thank you." Yazmine REALLY wanted to get back to Zeeltor now. She just remembered what Agent Val had told her about human men, 'If any of 'em so much as try and lay a finger on you, take you claws and gouge his eyes out!' She really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Ripping through tissues and all, she wasn't THAT kind of doctor.

Kosher fooled himself into thinking that she was interested in him, "And I had a hand in assembling this little marvel of science that you see before you." he patted the machine, "And I also helped assemble the Reverberator by the fountain over there if you'd like to come with me and take a look." '_Don't start wheezing, don't start wheezing…_'

"Uh…" '_Where was Zeeltor?!_' Just then she spotted him over at the next booth talking to another group of scientists, "I'd better be getting back to my friend, this is more of a date."

"Oh--" _Burned! _"well, I'm sure he's quite a genius."

"Yes," Yazmine nearly snapped, "he is."

"Although I've never heard of him…"

"Maybe that's because you don't get out enough!" Yazmine was furious, how dare someone talk about Zeeltor that way, and behind his back too!

Zeeltor glanced over at Yazmine, she was in a heated argument with one of the scientists from the first booth, he quickly went over there before she decided to deck the human. "Yazmine," he tugged her arm, and whispered in her ear with a smile, "I can't take you anywhere."

Yazmine turned to him, "That's not funny you know! This---Cretin---was insulting you!"

"Jealousy is common among lower life forms like him." Zeeltor smiled cheerily.

Kosher was appalled and about to say something when there was an explosion by the eighth booth. "Looks like that experimental lighting fluid is a little too potent." Zeeltor chuckled. No one had been hurt, although the creator suffered a bit of damage to his pride.

"Maybe we should go," Yazmine wrapped her arms around him. "This isn't as impressing as I thought it would be." she turned to Kosher and glared, "And I'm not at all amused!"

Zeeltor agreed and led her back out to the LTD. "Well, that wasn't so bad for a first date."

"Not at all," Yazmine smiled as he opened the door for her.

It was exceptionally dark in the far end of the parking lot where they'd parked. Zeeltor got in the drivers seat again, Yazmine buckled her seatbelt and pulled it tightly around her. She remembered the bumpy ride from before, all those poor pedestrians had been given quite a work out, especially that old man with the cane.

"So I guess it's off to the living quarters building to rest up for another eventful day." Zeeltor exclaimed pleasantly, giving Yazmine one of those smiles that made things in her stomach flutter. 

"It's a shame this night has to end." she sighed, removing his human mask and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm afraid that the Earth is still rotating my dear," he chuckled, "and it will be daylight in a matter of five and a half hours."

Yazmine moaned and looked at the sky, it was such a beautiful starry night as they drove back to the living quarters. They stopped in the small garage near the building and lingered a moment, out of their confining human suits and enjoying a long good night kiss.

"I love you." Yazmine sighed when the kiss was over.

"I love you too," he stared at her flawless beauty once more. The garage was dimly lit but even in such poor lighting she was the most enticing creature that he had ever laid eyes on. He leaned in for another kiss.

"We'll never get out of here at this rate," Yazmine laughed as their lips met again.

His arms went around her and she mimicked his every move as they stretched out in the front seat. Trying hard not to hit the little red button, "Maybe the backseat would be more appropriate for making out." Zeeltor suggested.

Yazmine reached down for the lever beneath her seat and they eased their way over the reclined car seat into the back. Arms wrapped around each other they felt like they were each fifteen years younger. In Zeeltor's embrace Yazmine didn't have another care in the world. Just being with this 'mad scientist' was all she could ever need or desire.

Zeeltor couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so alive and energetic, he was spellbound by the enticing scientist. Beauty and brains were the perfect combination. Even Zeeltor couldn't resist. He was just glad that she was in his arms and not those of one of the low life cretins at the convention, they'd never be able to appreciate her the way he did. He loved her.

The night air was cool and refreshing, the two lovers in the backseat didn't notice. Yazmine had her arms and legs around Zeeltor, they were moving together, moaning slightly from all the lust and heat that they were creating. It was definitely a chemical reaction of extreme proportions. The windows were steamed over and an agent on night duty walked through the garage. He stopped when he got to the vehicle.

Looking at it strangely he decided that he really didn't wanna know. "Darn agents, you'd think they'd get a room."

He turned and walked off. As the sun rose the two lovers were having the best sleep of their lives, lying in each other's arms, in the backseat of the sultry LTD. 

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
